The Whole Weekend
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: Twincest, Yaoi, OHSHC. The twins have the weekend to themselves... I may add more one-shots later, if I get smacked with inspiration again *likely* . They will be the same rating. God help us all.. *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**Author's Note:** I cannot stress the warnings for this one. **Yaoi, Twincest, Graphic Sex, Talking during said sex** **(I know, I know...), Random sweet moments...** It's rated **M** for a reason kids. Don't like? Don't read. Come, on, this is the second warning. If you flame me, after having read two warnings and having seen the rating, I will laugh at you. With my friends. At school. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **It's getting late, and I can't be bothered to think of something witty, 'cause I'm a lazy bitch =) So, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the plots and characters associated with the anime and manga.

**Regarding Reviews =):** Yeah, so. If I completely suck at graphic lemons, please tell me, and I won't write them again. To any would-be flamers: If you think I suck at life, don't bother to tell me. It won't change a thing.

So... Here it is, the work of several (hundred) frustrated hours spent screaming at my laptop.

Enjoy

* * *

"Kaoru?" Hikaru wandered into their bedroom, scanning the room lazily before his eyes rested on his brother. Kaoru had his back to him, turning off his laptop on their desk.

"Yeah?" He hadn't turned around, and Hikaru certainly wasn't one to miss an opportunity. He silently padded over to his twin, wrapping his arms around his slim waist as he let his breath ghost over the contours of Kaoru's ear. Kaoru jumped slightly at his unexpected touch, before turning his head inquisitively towards his older brother.

"Our parents are gone for the weekend Kaoru. The _whole_ weekend." Hikaru murmured, voice low with desire.

"What about the maids?" Kaoru subconsciously leant back into Hikaru's arms, already beginning to give in to the security his brother offered.

"They're going to check in on us on Sunday. You know, to make sure we haven't torn down the curtains, or blown up the bathroom." Not giving his brother a chance to reply, Hikaru pressed his lips against Kaoru's. Instinctively, his hands went to hold Kaoru's waist as his twin placed one hand on his back, and the other in his hair. He opened his mouth, his tongue immediately slipping between his brother's parted lips.

They broke apart, panting slightly as they waited for their hearts to stop pounding quite so fast. Kaoru was the first to recover, and smiled at their good luck.

"You know when Mother and Father found out? Didn't you think they would've been… Angry?" Kaoru drew closer to Hikaru while he spoke, his sweet smile slowly turning into the well-known Hitachiin Smirk.

"Yeah. I mean… All they said was that if we loved each other then it was ok." Hikaru lifted a hand to caress the curve of Kaoru's cheekbone as he spoke, his smile wickedly joining Kaoru's. He let his hand slide down to Kaoru's neck, where he pulled him close and kissed him again, harder than the first time.

Hikaru pressed Kaoru against the back of the chair, almost making him bend backwards. Kaoru reached up to entwine his fingers roughly in his brother's hair, pressing their lips closer desperately. He gasped into Hikaru's mouth as his brother pushed one leg in-between his own, trailing one hand over the sharp curve of Kaoru's hip. Kaoru shifted his hips forward slightly, wanting more friction.

"My, you_ are_ impatient tonight." Hikaru whispered hotly against Kaoru's lips.

"Please, Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured, panting slightly.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulling him over to their bed (king-sized, obviously. The bed was technically Hikaru's, but since they always slept together anyway, it didn't really matter). He grinned slyly as he pushed his brother back, before quickly crawling above him.

Hikaru again kissed his twin, as his fingers leapt to the buttons on Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru moaned slightly as Hikaru's cool fingers contacted the flushed skin on his neck. Hikaru pressed his palm against Kaoru's growing arousal through the cloth of his trousers, rubbing his fingers lightly.

"Hikaru, you are…such a goddamn tease." Kaoru hissed quietly as his brother smiled sultrily.

"And you know you love it." Hikaru replied cheerfully as he finally unzipped Kaoru's pants. He slipped his hand inside Kaoru's boxers, touching him skin-to-skin. Kaoru's breath hitched as Hikaru began to stroke his length, amused passion dancing in his eyes.

He shuddered as Hikaru leaned in close, his hand trailing delicate patterns on Kaoru's chest. He licked a faint line up the curve of Kaoru's neck, before gently biting near his jaw, teasing and sucking until he had made a subtle bruise appear. Kaoru gasped as he bucked his hips into Hikaru's hand, the pain-pleasure mix pushing him over the edge. Hikaru smirked as he glanced down, before looking straight at his brother while he licked his fingers clean.

Kaoru panted as he watched his brother clean off his hand, his eyes dark with lust. Hikaru began to slowly unbutton his shirt, not at all embarrassed by his twin's stare, and willing just to tease him a little bit more. He took his time in sliding off his own trousers, although he gasped slightly as his own erection was freed from the suddenly too-tight confines of the black material. Hikaru fully slipped off his younger brother's trousers, leaving them both in only their underwear.

He straddled his brother, placing both hands either side of Kaoru's head possessively. Hikaru ran his thumb over Kaoru's cheek as his twin placed his hands on Hikaru's hips. Their lips met, a simple, chaste kiss turning into a tangle of tongues, then a mess of limbs and hands and _teeth. _Hikaru smirked as he felt his twin becoming aroused again, and he pushed his hips down experimentally. Kaoru moaned into Hikaru's mouth as he arched his back, keeping their hips together. He tore his mouth away from Hikaru's as he gasped "Fuck me already Hikaru!"

Hikaru slid their underwear off quickly, before sitting back to admire his brother. His face graced with a slight blush, Kaoru leaned forward to lace his fingers at the back of Hikaru's neck, muttering "You started this, now finish it."

Hikaru smiled, moving closer to Kaoru as he trailed one hand around his brother's hip, using the other to find the bottle of lube they kept in the drawer beside the bed. He flicked the cap open, smearing some on his fingers. Hikaru settled back over his twin, licking a stripe up his neck while his index finger found Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru moaned, pushing back on Hikaru's finger almost instantly. Hikaru added another after a few moments, kissing along Kaoru's jaw while his brother adjusted himself to this extra digit. After a short amount of time however, Kaoru was hissing for Hikaru to _move already_, to which his brother readily complied, pushing his fingers in further before pulling them nearly out, falling into a familiar rhythm. Hikaru scissored his fingers a few times, before taking them out completely.

Kaoru lay back, trying to catch his breath as Hikaru poured more lube into his hand, rubbing it over his erection. Hikaru slid back between Kaoru's legs, guiding himself into his brother slowly. When he was fully in, he paused, glancing up at his brother's face to check for any real discomfort. Kaoru had winced slightly, and bit his lip while his muscles tried to get used to the feeling. True, it was easier now than it had been the first time, but there would always be _some_ pain.

Hikaru knew the moment that he could move, when his brother relaxed around him and Kaoru smiled. Without any further preamble, he pulled back, before thrusting back in, hard and fast. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru found his sweet spot, beginning to feel his climax approaching. Hikaru however, felt that his brother needed some persuading, and leaned forward to whisper in Kaoru's ear.

"Remember that first time, Kaoru?" His breath was hot against the skin on Kaoru's neck as his hips sped up. "Remember how you moaned, how you called my name as you came, pressed against me?" The words fell from Hikaru's lips quietly, but to Kaoru they were impossibly loud. He gasped wordlessly.

"Or, perhaps, how I came inside you, hard and hot, filling you completely? You're so beautiful…" At this, Kaoru saw stars, falling straight over the peak of his climax at the same moment his brother tensed inside him. Their eyes met, and Hikaru mouthed _I love you_ as the world froze and narrowed to a single point. Then, time started again _(Did it ever really stop?)_, and Kaoru came, screaming his brother's name against his shoulder, Hikaru moaning at his own release. They lay gasping for a second, before Hikaru pulled out and lay beside his brother.

Kaoru looked down, and entwined his fingers with Hikaru's, while his brother pulled him into a hug. Kaoru smiled, before he glanced out the window, just in time to see the last, dying rays of the sun disappear below the horizon.

* * *

**This is mostly dedicated to: Carly and Kate**, two absolutely awesome people the world needs desperately. You guys are the best. You help me find the most bizarre inspiration in this universe (_Fruity Shovels_ anyone?), and I am extremely grateful. Although, in that case, I should also be grateful to boring teachers. So, also **many thanks to the boring teachers at my school:** Thanks for trying to teach me the stuff I learnt three years ago, you ignorant set of bastards. =)

Over and Out

TwistedPearls

x


End file.
